Society Doesn't Matter
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Does society really matter over love?


"You can't be seen with me." Jessie whispered gently into Woody's ear while her eyes remained tightly shut. Her bright red hair was tied back into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Her short sleeved white shirt was stained with dirt and the top button was missing causing it to hang open a bit revealing part of her chest. She wore a long brown skirt that reached to her knees. It had a range of different patches in red and brown from where holes had once been. On her feet she wore brown laced shoes which were falling apart. Her arms were stained with grease and black marks just like her face. "You are the Sheriff and I am a mere piece of lower class scum."

Woody stares at her gently. His curled brown hair hangs loosely on his head while his soft brown eyes stare at her. His golden Sheriff badge glistens on his black long sleeved shirt which is slightly open to the top revealing some of his chest. His brown belt with a golden buckle holds up his blue denim jeans. Brown boots are placed on his feet while large spiked spurs stick out the back.  
"You are more than that." He gently said taking her hands in his.

Jessie slowly opened her eyes. They were a dazzling emerald green. Even though she was in a grimy outfit, her hair was a mess and she was covered in dirt, she still looked beautiful.  
"I'm not." She gently pulled her hands away and turned her back to Woody to face the outside wall of his office."  
It was a warm night. The moon was half full gleaming down over the buildings of the West. Woody and Jessie were by the side of Woody's office. It was quite dark for them but the moon gave them enough light to see.  
Jessie let out a sigh and looked at the wall. "I'm a nobody; I'm not good enough for anything."  
"Oh Jessie." Woody slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You aren't a nobody." He said gently in her ear.  
"Then what am I? You can't even be seen with me without getting judged by the townsfolk." She put her hands of her eyes and held them tightly shut to hold back tears.  
"I don't know where to begin. You're amazing. You're beautiful for one thing, despite all this grease and dirt." Woody smiled rubbing her arm to try and remove some of the dirt. "You have a devilish smile and your laugh is the best. You have the most wonderful personality out of everyone I know. You make people happy, you're energetic and enthusiastic, you're intelligent you're great with animals and kids. And...and you make m-me happy."

Jessie slowly moved her hands and opened her eyes but didn't turn around to face him. "I make you happy?"  
"Yes, yes you do Jessie." He slowly put his hands on her hips and gently turned her around to face him. "And you're everything to me."  
Jessie looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I-I mean everything to you?"  
Woody slowly nodded at her.  
Jessie felt warmth fill her body. '_I'm everything to him?_'  
"And I love you."  
Jessie stared at him with a shocked expression and wide eyes. "You love me?"  
Woody nodded again, but this time a small smile crept onto his face. "I love you and I don't care what anyone thinks about it. They can't stop me."

Jessie was in shock. He loved her? She didn't believe it was possible. She had strong feelings towards him and had had them for a very long time. They were feelings of passion and love but she never expected him to feel the same. She wanted to hug him and give him a kiss and tell him how she felt too. But the words to tell him escaped her, she didn't know what to say.

"But society, they would never agree with it. They don't even agree with me talking to you. You can't ever love me." Jessie moved his hands from her waist but he quickly grabbed her hands.  
"I don't give a damn what society says."  
Jessie looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"I don't care if they don't think its right that I talk to you. I am the Sheriff and I can talk to whoever I want to. And I certainly don't care what they think of me loving you. They cannot stop me." Woody tightened his grip on her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"But...you're arranged to be married Woody." Jessie said with a shaky breath.  
"And?" Woody said bluntly.  
"And you're expected to marry Bo." Jessie held a serious and worried expression.  
"And I'm expected to wash my clothes everyday but I don't"

A small smile spread on Jessie's lips.  
Woody smiled in return and pulled her in closer. "I may be expected to marry Bo, but it doesn't mean I will marry her." He pulled her hands up and kissed them gently.  
"Woody what if someone sees us?" Jessie nervously looked around.  
"If somebody sees us they can get lost. It's none of their business." Woody stared into her eyes. He could see her fear growing within about being caught but he could also see she wanted to tell him something but was too shy to tell him.

"Do you love me?"  
"What?" Jessie questioned with a flustered expression.  
"I said," He gently smiled "do you love me?"  
Jessie could feel her face going as red as her hair. She pulled her hands away from his and placed the right on her chest and the left on the wall. "W-what makes you think I l-love you?" Her breathing deepened.  
He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Jessie."  
She stared at him. '_Jessie you have wanted this moment to happen for ages. You've wanted Woody to confess his love so you can confess yours! Now do it!_'  
Woody gave her a reassuring look which gave her confidence.  
"Yes." She simply said. "Yes, I love you. I love you more than anything. You're my best friend. You make me laugh and smile. You're so funny and sweet and I've wanted to tell you how I've felt for so long but never expected you to feel the same way."

Jessie breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Suddenly, every muscle in her body seemed to relax. She had finally told Woody what she had wanted to tell him for years. She loved him and now he knew. Whether he knew before she didn't know, but now he knew for sure.  
She felt Woody's forehead rest against hers. She slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring back at her. "Who doesn't care about society now?" Woody gently teased.  
"I still care Woody. If we get caught-"  
He gently placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh."  
Jessie silenced and felt a giddiness flow through her.  
"We won't get caught. And if we do, what can they do? They can remove my title as Sheriff and they can kick you out the town but they can't ever stop us loving each other." Gently, he implanted a kiss on her nose.  
Jessie let a small smile out, "I guess you're right."  
"I know I'm right." Woody gently said.

Woody's eyes closed ever so slightly and he titled his head to the side making the space between their lips narrow. Jessie felt her heart thud rapidly against her chest as all the blood soared through her veins and straight to her face turning her cheeks a rosy red. She felt nervous and scared like all the forces of the universe had centred in on her, but at the same time she felt excited and full of energy like she might explode at any minute.  
Slowly, Jessie moved her hands to his shoulders and followed Woody's lead. Her head tilted to the side and she to narrowed the gap between them until their lips touched gently.

After that, everything came naturally. Jessie's arms wound their way around Woody's neck and she went onto her tip toes so she could be more forceful upon his lips. Woody's hand found their way to her hips and he placed his fingers in the smalls of her back and gently pulled her closer to him. He slowly opened his mouth a little and placed his tongue against her lips. She flinched a little but slowly joined him in opening her mouth. No sooner than later, they were exploring each other's mouths. Woody could feel Jessie's shaky body against his so he ensured it was gentle.  
All worry that Jessie had about being caught by anyone disappeared. It was so natural and so real that nothing else mattered. All that mattered was her and Woody.

Jessie's right hand moved to the back of his head and she pushed him more to her. The kiss turned more passionate by her command taking Woody off guard a little. Their tongues explored every inch of one another's mouth and with each movement their breathing deepened. Without knowing they had been moving, Jessie's back hit against the wall causing her to let out a small noise but it didn't stop her kissing Woody. Her leg slowly wound its way around his while his thumbs rubbed teasingly against her hips.

Jessie was overwhelmed with so many different emotions she broke the kiss. Her chest moved rapidly up and down while she caught back her breath.  
Woody held her close to him but had his eyes closed as he too caught his breath back.  
Moving her hand, Jessie slowly placed it on his cheek, "I love you." She whispered gently.  
Woody slowly opened his eyes and gave her a small smile, "I love you too Jessie. I love you so much."

**A/N - This is a Christmas short for one of my friends :) I hope she likes it!**


End file.
